Mientras Tú No Estabas
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Darien había decidido quedarse después de lo que sucedió con Galaxia en Tokio con Serena, pero un libro que llega a su casa bajó el nombre de "Mientras tú no estabas", lo hará sentir más de una emoción que él se negaba de demostrar. ¡Colección de Drabbles Secuela de Sailor Star!
1. Libro

_**Esto es una colección de Drabbles escritos por Aquatic Whisper y co imaginado con Gisella Chiba, quien está ayudando a despertar a mi Mamocha interna. ¡Abajo la Cueva Acuática!**_

* * *

**Mientras Tú No Estabas**

**Capítulo Presentación**

**¡Libro!**

* * *

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que Galaxia había sido derrotada, que el caos había desaparecido y nuestras Sailor Scout habían regresado a la vida rutinaria de la preparatoria.

Darien, había rechazado la segunda oportunidad de ir al extranjero a terminar sus estudios para terminarlos en la _KO University_, ya que no se sentía bien en dejar a Serena una vez más sola…

No podía con ello.

En sí, su relación seguía como siempre, Serena lo celaba, luego se reía, salían al cine o pasaban la tarde en su departamento.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que cierto día…

—¿Un paquete para mí? —preguntó extrañado el moreno de ojos azules, al cartero que le entregaba una caja.

—Si usted es Darien Chiba, sí —insistió el cartero, Darien lo tomó y lo dejó sobre el mesón que tiene al lado de la puerta y firmó—. Gracias, hasta pronto.

Aún desconcertado, se acercó a la caja y vio con letras brillante su nombre, ok, era para él… Pero, el remitente era «_Miareli_», rascó su sien derecha aún más confundido. No recordaba conocer a nadie con ese nombre.

Tomó una vez más la caja e ingresó a la sala, se dejó caer en el sillón y desenvolvió con aquel nudo, toda su curiosidad.

Dentro de una caja de cartón, encontró lo que parecía ser un libro.

¡Genial! Amaba los libros.

El título del libro se llamaba "Mientras tú no estabas"

Titulo sin dudas intrigante. Lo abrió y en la primera hoja estaba escrito:

_«Querido, aún no han pasado ni un par de horas de que subiste a ese avión y ya te extraño; no puedo dejar de mirar este anillo. ¿De verás? ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo? Te amo, te extraño, ojalá este tiempo pase rápido»_

De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, mas se acomodó en su sillón para seguir leyendo.

¡Nunca había empezado a leer un libro y no lo había terminado… ¡ésta no sería la primera vez!

* * *

.

* * *

_**¡El Rinconcito de la que Escribe! **_

_**¡Bienvenidas a la cueva Acuática una vez más de pues de mil años!** _

Realmente se me cae la cara de vergüenza pero espero de a poco retomar los fics que dejé por aquí... Darien había entrado en Coma y ahora como que despertó y como me gustan hacer fics que continuen la saga... Esto es como una secuela de Star en pequeños Drabbles, donde Darien leerá una interesante historia, donde la confianza, la lealtad y el amor será puesto en juego en cada capitulo...

¡Gracias a mi diablilla Gise por estar siempre tratando de revivir mis ánimos para volver aquí!

Atte.

Aquatic~

PD: Cómo siempre, cualquier error, me lo avisan o/ Nos estamos leyendo!


	2. Llegada

_**¡Hi! Abajo el rinconcito!**_

* * *

**Mientras tú no Estabas**

**"Llegada"**

* * *

Darien terminó de leer y dio vuelta la página.

"_Hoy ha sido un día raro, mis amigas están algo agitadas por unos chicos, creo que se llaman Three Light, no sé, no tengo cabeza para pensar en nadie más que no seas tú. Me hicieron acompañarlas a la plaza porque al parecer ellos estaban filmando algo ahí, creo que una película. Y en eso, me crucé con un chico de pelo largo que se atrevió a llamarme ¡Odango! ¿Puedes creerlo?"_

Ante aquello, Darien finalmente comprendió que lo que estaba leyendo era algo así como las memorias de Serena mientras él no estaba, quizás lo mejor sería dejar el libro.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa de pie y fue por un vaso con agua, mientras se servía, miró de reojo el libro. Si seguía metiéndose en ese libro estaría violando la privacidad de su novia.

Se acercó una vez más a la mesa, observó el libro y cayó una vez más en el sillón…

—Quizás, sería mejor que terminara de leer la página.

"_¡Me dio mucha rabia porque solo tú puedes decirme así, pero bueno, en ese momento, apareció un nuevo enemigo… ¡Tengo miedo! ¿Dónde están tus rosas para salvarme? ¡Pero en eso, aparecieron tres chicas! Tres nuevas Sailor que me ayudaron a derrotar al demonio en el que se convirtió la pobre actriz…_

_Un nuevo enemigo y no sé qué hacer con a las chicas… _

_Ellas están metidas en sus vidas de preparatoria… ¿Debería decirles lo que está pasando? Traté de llamarte para que me dieras una idea, pero aún al parecer no llegas a Estados Unidos, porque no he recibido tu llamada dándome el número de la habitación en donde te estás quedando… o quizás llegaste cansado y estés durmiendo… o estés en clases... No sé qué hora será allá, pero bueno, así son las cosas…_

_Voy a tener que dejar de depender de ti, es hora de que ser la chica madura que necesitas ¡Ánimo con tu tesis!"_

Darien cerró de golpe aquel libro, sentía una opresión momentánea en su garganta. Bebió un trago más de su vaso y cerró los ojos.

—No sé si podré seguir leyendo la angustia de Serena al creer que me olvide de ella… —susurró el moreno dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón.

* * *

.

* * *

_**¡El rinconcito acuático de la que escribe!**_

Hi! Bueno antes que nada, les cuento que esto es un intento de revivir a mi mamocha interna para poder continuar mis otros dos fics ¡Conquistame Si Puedes! y ¡Las Ventajas de estar Solteros!

¡Quiero aprovechar para dejarles mis agradecimientos por los casi 80 reviews de 50 Traumas, fue un placer hacer un fic de esa calaña xD Saben que lo que quiero es entretener!

Por otro lado mil gracias a los que leyeron esta nueva locura, los favoritos, las alertas y los reviews!

Gracias especiales a los que dejaron su huella en los reviews:

_Nai SD: ¡Gracias! Yo también quería regresar._

_Black Lady: Pues la verdad, no me gusta hacer las tramas complicadas y la lectura simple es porque quiero que la gente pase un rato agradable, o se entretengan, la gente que me lee sabe que con eso se va a encontrar, con cosas normalmente sin sentido que le sacan una sonrisa de la monotonia de la vida. Y aunque realmente si sonó mal lo que dijiste, al menos tengo mejor ortografía que una niña de nueve años. xD_

_elianamz-bv: ¡La intriga es buena! xD Los hace volver *·* xD_

_AYNAT DREAMS: ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Y gracias por leer!_

_SailorAltarf: ¡Será cada semana o cada 10 días máximo ya que son cortitos!_

_Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: ¡Aquí lo tienes! xD_

_serena potter pataki: ¡Si, estoy feliz de haber regresado!_

_2510mari: ¡Gracias! Nos leemos prontillo!_

_Mary Yuet: ¡Gracias Mary, que linda! ¡Espero yo también pronto sorprenderlos con actualizaciones de CSP y VdeS_

_Max 20: ¡Ya terminé 50 traumas! xD ¡Prometó no abandonarlas hasta terminar lo que tengo!_

_ediebella: ¡Lo intentaré!_

_Sailor Moon The Best: ¡Jajaj casi te da un papatus cuando viste que habia escrito algo? jajaj Si, es bueno regresar, me siento bien!_

_coni: ¡Es la idea, que el descubra todo lo que pasó por la cabeza de Serena en esos momentos!_

_marylinmar: ¡Los Drabbles tienen ese encanto, atrapar en pocas palabras! Si lo conseguí, es que está bien hecho! ¡Gracias!_

_Nade-Chan: ¡Ojalá me dure mucho tiempo! jajaj ¡Gracias!_

:-:-:

**_Y eso es todo,_**

**_se despiden atentamente._**

**_Aquatic y Gisella~_**


	3. Él

**¡Feliz Año! **

**Abajo el rinconcito!**

* * *

**Mientras tú no estabas.**

**Él**

* * *

Resistir, tenía que resistir…

Bebió un poco más de agua y dio vuelta la página.

"_Hoy fue un día bastante ajetreado en la preparatoria, había que escoger un club en el cual participar, mis amigas consiguieron encajar rápidamente, pero yo solo buscaba algo que me pusiera acercar un poco a ti: ¿Por qué no existirá un club donde puedas cantar comer muchos dulces, estar rodeada de chicos guapos… eh, omite eso, y que me permita ir a Estados Unidos? Uff… que fastidio. En fin, y lo peor no termina ahí, cuando salí de la escuela, me volví a cruzar con ese chico que me llama «Odango» ¡Me da ganas de golpearlo!"_

_Pd: Si ayer me daban ganas de golpearlo, hoy me colmó la paciencia. ¡Resulta que es miembro de los Three Lights y no para de molestarme! Claro, como no puede creer que no me encandilé por su belleza como las chicas… ¡Hasta Rei pasa en mi preparatoria por esos chicos! _

_Está bien que estén algo guapos, pero nadie como tú mi amado príncipe, nadie como tú. ¡Así que llama pronto! Por favor… quiero saber si llegaste bien."_

Darien soltó el aire por la nariz.

—Mmm —se paró y dejó una vez más el libro sobre su mesa, cerró sus ojos y tomó aire, fue por más agua y luego volvió a tomar el libro. Ojeó por encima las hojas y solo eran treinta hojas—. Ya lo decidí, voy a terminar de leerlo… aunque me duela lo que Serena haya pensado de mí con el correr de los días.

* * *

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

**Rinconcito Acuático ^^**

_**¡Hola Mis Lectoras!**_

_**Feliz año nuevo! Espero que este año me llegué la inspiración para poder terminar mis fics! Y a las que son escritoras les deseo lo mismo, mucha mucha inspiración.**_

_**Este capitulo lo escribí sola, ya que no encontré a mi hermanita, espero que igual le guste cuando lo lea ^^**_

**¡Respondiendo reviews *·* que es más largo que los capitulos ^^U**

_Fernandita Chiba Tsukino: ¡Eso espero!_

DANIMAR45: Claro, todo tendrá actualización, tarde pero segura!

ANYACHIBA: ¡Yo también extrañaba escribir por estos lares ^^!

criztal: ¡Extrañaba tus testameview! xD JAjajaja xD Se me pasó ;o; Lo siento, lo siento! Gomenasai u.ú No se me pasará otra vez, lo prometo!

NixSophie: ¡Es la idea, que se enganchen! xD

Zibo Kou: ¡Gracias!

princessqueen: ¡xD Perate a la Cita! xDDD

AYNAT DREAMS: ¡Gracias! Que bueno que doy alegría con mis locuras ^^

yesqui2000: ¡Sip! Voy a poner todo eso! xD Van a leer como el corazón de Darien se retuerce del dolor (?) haha nah, ni tanto pero si va a subir el pobrecito, va a ver que consolarlo (?)

Nai SD: ¡Siii Ventajas! Ya más o menos tengo visto que haré, capaz que este mes les traigo novedades!

naiara moon: ¡Espero que puedan leer lo que va sintiendo Darien!

serena potter pataki: ¡Es la idea!

Ranka Hime: ¡Poquito pero bueno! xD O al menos eso espero!

MOON MIDNIGHT: ¡Genial amiga! Espero que te siga encantando lo que sigue ^^

sailor nemesis: ¡Actualizado! xD Todo puede pasar! Sorpresa Sorpresa! xD

ediebella: La idea es que Darien supiera que era Serena, por un tema de que se involucran también sus sentimientos ^^

Mary Yuet: ¡Hay que darle todo el fuaaaa a Darien! ¡Tiene que terminarlo! Y yo también XD

elianamz-bv: ¡Espero no detenerme!

marilynmar: ¡Todo saldrá con el tiempo! ¡Gracias por leer!

Sailor Moon The Best: ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos! ^^ Y aquí seguiremos escribiendo!

Yasna tsukino de shield: ¡Muchas gracias! ^^

* * *

**_Nos leemos  
_**

**_Aquatic~_**


	4. Locuras

¡Para que vean que no soy tan mala, éste es más largo! x3

* * *

**Mientras Tú No Estabas**

**"Locuras"**

* * *

Solo había avanzado un par de hojas en diario de Serena y sentía la sangre latir en su cabeza producto de la presión que ejercía con sus dedos en ambas sien. Si solo llevaba dos días de desaparecido en esa última hoja, no querría imaginarse cuanto empeorarían las palabras de Serena con el avance del libro.

Suspiró antes de ponerse a leer otra hoja cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, digamos que casi se sobresaltó en el sillón producto de aquel sonido que no esperaba.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó levantándose.

—¡Tu amor! —exclamó la voz del otro lado de la puerta, y el joven príncipe abrió enormes sus ojos azules mientras miraba la puerta verde de su departamento y luego el libro que estaba leyendo. Sacudió su cabeza antes de acercarse a abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a su novia—. ¡Hola Darien! —la rubia de coletas se puso de puntas de pie para alcanzar los labios de su amado para después pasar al interior del apartamento—. ¡Traje todo para hacer la cena! —le comentó levantando ambas bolsas que traía en sus manos.

Darien cerró la puerta de un movimiento de su mano libre y pestañeó un par de veces hasta que recordó que su amada princesa cenaría con él. ¿Sería bueno seguir leyendo con ella ahí?

Volvió a mirar el libro, llamando la atención de Serena.

—¿Es un nuevo libro? —preguntó la chica dejando las bolsas en la mesada de la cocina.

—Si —respondió.

—¿Y es entretenido?

—Es más bien una novela de terror —comentó con sarcasmo en su voz.

—Oh —exclamó Serena—, entonces sigue leyendo, mientras yo hago de comer, ¿te parece?

—Este… —dudo de la propuesta—, ¿no quieres que te ayude?

—No —le negó con la cabeza—, tu siéntate y termina de leer —dijo enroscando sus coletas alrededor de los odangos para que no le cayeran a la preparación—. ¡Hoy voy a consentirte!

—Ok… —dijo resignado y se sentó una vez más a leer; aunque no podía evitar mirar como su novia sacaba un libro de cocina y buscaba en él, alguna receta. Tomó valor y volvió a abrir el libro.

"_Hoy sí que es un día de locos, y claro que lo es si Mina está manejando los acontecimientos. No para de buscar la forma de conseguir fotografías con Seiya, con Taiki y con Yaten, dice que quiere ser la cuarta integrante para que así alguno de ellos se enamore de ella… ¡Pobre de mi amiga! Y como yo soy tan buena amiga, no he dejado que Mina hiciera el trabajo loco ella sola, no, claro que no, yo la acompañe como la mejor amiga que soy"_

Aquello hizo soltar una carcajada de los labios de Darien, que llamó la atención de Serena.

—¿Te ríes de las historias de terror? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No es que a veces suele haber escenas chistosas dentro de la trama —le indicó para posteriormente apretar los labios.

—Ok, si tú lo dices… —respondió no muy convencida de las palabras de Darien pero siguió concentrada en su asunto.

"_Nuestra locura nos llevó a un set de filmación de un jugo de verduras realmente asqueroso, si, si, lo probé y era bien malo. Realmente admiraba como los Three Lights de lo tomaban sin hacer caras raras. Según Mina, era porque son profesionales… ¡Pero aún así! ¡Qué estomago! Y luego, nos fuimos a una sesión de fotos. Mina realmente estaba encantada con todo eso de ser la asistente de los Three Lights._

_Pero todo dejo de ser divertido cuando Sailor Iron Mouse atacó a la fotógrafa y la convirtió en un monstruo… no nos quedó más que pelear para volverla a la normalidad. Y nuevamente, aparecieron esas Sailor nuevas, no sé si te lo mencioné anteriormente, pero son tres chicas que aparecen y desaparecen… Me gustaría saber quiénes son…_

_En fin, fue un día bastante loco como dije anteriormente. Al otro día, el plan de Mina para ser la Asistente de los Three Lights cambió, ahora es ella la que quiere brillar como estrella. ¡Espero que lo consiga para que deje de tomarse mis jugos!_

_Querido príncipe… te amo."_

Aquella hoja le había dejado a Darien una sonrisa en sus labios, era bueno saber que no había sido todo tan malo en la vida de su querida princesa, volvió a verla cocinar y se acomodó para seguir leyendo.

* * *

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

**El rincon de la que escribe!**

Y Así como leyeron, Serena estará ahí mientras Darien lee cada uno de los capitulos del libro! Y por eso es el motivo que Darien tenía que saber que Serena es la que escribia el libro que lee ^^

Otra cosa que quiero mencionarles es que es inevitable que haya capitulso cortos cuando la interacción o participación de Serena en los capitulos del anime sea muy poca, por el hecho que no hay mucho que decir y no quiero rellenar por el echo de rellenar. Saben que yo no soy así, no me gusta adornar mucho las cosas porque siento que pierden el sentido de lo que quiero transmitir, y si vamos al caso es un diario de vida, a veces escribimos mucho, a veces poco... es muy variado, pero bueno... por seguir aún aquí... Gracias

Saludos especiales a mi hermanita Gisella Chiba que no la he visto para poder comentar con ella el capitulo pero bueno, espero que si lo lees te guste hermanita ^^

¡**Ahora los reviews**!

_Fernandita Chiba Tsukino: Inquieta? Será porque se sabe lo que contiene el libro pero no las reacciones de Darien?_

_moonliss: ¡Sii, mi mamocha esta reviviendo de apoquito!_

_princessqueen: Sii y el cap que sigue también saldrá su primer gruñido xD_

_Sailor Alissa: ¡Es una colección de Drabbles, los Drabbles son mini historias que van desde las 100 palabras a las 500 o a las 1000 depende el contexto en que se utilicen, así que yo estoy bien xD_

_elianamz-bv: ¡Que bueno!_

_bunny moon 18: ¡Yo también quiero ver que se me ocurre para ese cap xD! HAhahha Creo que muchas querran el mismo puesto xD_

_yesqui2000: ¡Si! Ahora a aguantarse lo que le toque._

_patty81medina: Bueno, respeto tu opinión, pero en el summary sale porque los capitulos son diminutos, es una colección de Drabbles, y los Drabbles se caracterizan por ser cortitos. Lamento que no cumplan con tu total espectativa._

_Zibo Kou: ¡Espero que siga así!_

_AYNAT DREAMS: ¡Gracias! _

_Nai SD: No sé si traumado, pero con la cabeza revuelta de seguro xD_

_Ranka Hime: ¡Jajajaj es fácil cuando eres Cáncer, plasmar la personalidad de una de tu mismo signo xD!_

_criztal: ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que para ti también sea un gran año!_

_2510mari: ¡Gracias!_

_DANIMAR45: Sii en latino es "Bombon" pero en Jápones es "Odango" y Darien la llamaba a veces "Odango" en vez de "Odango Atama"_

_SailorAltarf: ¡Siiii! Y con Serena Ahi más aún!_

_La Dama oculta Mistress9: Es que soy muy mala... ¡Prometo hacer los capitulos un poco mas largos! x3_

_Sailor Moon The Best: Así soy de impredecible, fue como... tengo que escribir algo xD Estoy aburrida y salió el mini cap xD_

_serena potter pataki: ¡La peor! ;o; Pero ahora si esta más larguito jejeje_

_Mary Yuet: ¡Si, lo sé! Yo también las quiero jhjajaja y sí, espero que si pueda terminarlo! xD_

_Issyx: ¡Jajaja! Lo siento! Pero es que así salió ese xD_

_naiara moon: ¡Obvio pues! Y gracias ^^_

_Nana: ¡De lo bueno poco! (?) mala justificación xD_

_Mak: ¡Bienvenida! _

_EdieBella: ¡Gracias! ^^_

_monica garcia: ._. Me converti ahora en una torturadora? x3_

_Usagi: ¡Madre! Volvio! ;o; ¡La extrañe mucho! Que bueno que pudo regresar por ahí! Espero verla por Face ^^_


End file.
